Wait She's living HERE?
by Saeori
Summary: HM: MFOMT Kari has a TOTALLY boring life until she sees an ad in the newpaper. An amazing vacation, right? LEFT! It turns out to be hard work along with cute boys, rivals, and a greedy merchant! Oh, how life can be cruel! CliffOC


Chapter One of: Wait… She's living HERE!

:Kari's P.O.V:

I trudged into my apartment, dragging my book bag behind me. My light brown eyes drooped tiredly, and I didn't even tuck the few strands of blonde hair behind my ears… which meant I must be really, REALLY tired. I normally couldn't stand the teasing, ticklish strands in my face. That's why I always keep my hair in a ponytail. Seriously. I cant remember the last time my hair was down. Anyway, I tucked the book bag in my small closet and lay down on my small bed in my small room. I sighed. It was always the same schedule, everyday. Get up, get dressed, get to work, eat, go BACK to work, go home, sleep, them the same thing.

SOO BORING. That's why I always check out the newspaper before I go to sleep. To look for a place for va-ca-tion! But nothing ever showed up. "Fooie.." I muttered, and forced my limp body to walk to the small table in the middle of the room, and pull up a chair to sit in. I began flipping through the ink-smelling pages. "Nothing interesting, nothing interesting, nothing interesting, nothing interesting, ooh! Something interesting!" I cried. I looked closer. I read, 'Are you tired of living in a small apartment complex with a _boring _lifestyle?' "Yes." I murmured. 'And don't have anything to do with your life?' "Um.. yes?" 'AND don't have any animals or people to cheer you up?' "YES, DARN IT! YES!" 'Then this is the place for you. A beautiful farm, a quiet, nice town and caring villagers, it's all in Mineral Town! To rent the farm, call today! 1-234-567-8910!' "Ooh! Yay!" I exclaimed. "Took ya news people long enough to put it up.." I grumbled, but got up and ran to my crappy phone. I quickly punched in the number and heard the line ring. I heard a click and then, "Hello?" "Um.. hi. I'm calling about the farm in Mineral Town. I would like to rent it for a while." "Oh!" I jumped. "Sorry.. um…Of course! Let's go over the rental services….."

:A few days later:

I stood at the farm entrance, mouth open and gaping. It was no beautiful, green farm landscape as I had imagined. It was a weed and stone infested, run down barn and chicken coop type farm. And ugly, too. I fake gagged. "What the heck is this?" I whispered. "Hello there!" "Aiee!" I jumped, then whirled around. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. Did I startle you?" I saw a short, stout little man with a red top hat and clothes and small glasses on his nose. He had brown hair and a curled mustache. "Uh..um..well-" "Oh! I get it now! You're another tourist from the big city, eh? Disappointed?" "Well…yeah. I imagined it a lot more….clean." I told him, turning to face the farm again. "But I'm not a tourist. I kinda-sorta wanted to rent the farm for a while." "Hmm.. well, it used to be beautiful! But ever since the owner of the farm died, it's wonderful spark has gone out.." 'Poetry much?' I thought. "But are you up to the challenge of making it better again?" I went silent. "Yes. Yes, I am." I said firmly.

He smiled. "Good! Oh, excuse my poor manners. I am Thomas, the Mayor of this town." "Oh! I'm Kari Moa!" "Nice to meet you, Kari." "Same here, Mr. Mayor!" "Please, Thomas!" "Alright, Thomas! Thanks." "I think you should go around and meet everybody. They're all very nice!" "Alright, I'll do that." He left briskly. I smiled. "Aroo?" I glanced down and met the adorable brown eyes of a beige puppy at my feet. "Aww… You're so cute. Do you have a name?" I searched for a collar. None. "I guess you're mine now! Hm.. now for a name…. how about.. Kiatsu?" "Ruff ruff!" "Good! C'mon, Kiatsu! Let's go patch up this place!" I laughed. I glanced at my watch. 7:49. "First, it's time to catch some sleep. If you had a 3 hour plane trip, you'd have jet lag too!" I told Kiatsu. She just barked and ran around me in circles. I laughed again and walked into the small house, Kiatsu trailing behind me. A table sat in the middle of the room, along with a TV, a dresser and a bed with a blue diary on a bedside table. "Hrm.. needs a few makeovers, but it's okay… for now.." I set my suitcases on the floor. I'd put the clothes in my dresser tomorrow. "Now is time..for sleep." I sank down and into my new bed, closing my eyes. Kiatsu began barking loudly. "Oooooh….what? What is it now?" I sat up. Kiatsu nudged the bedside table. I sighed. The diary. I opened it. A note was stuck to the first page. 'To whomever is now in the house, I wish them the best. I do request that you write in this diary every night before you go to sleep-' "Why?" I asked aloud. 'And I bet you're wondering why.' I blinked and looked around suspiciously. 'I just wanted to let the owner write down their thoughts in this journal! Please, enjoy! Sincerely, Thomas' I pulled the note out and stuck it in the back of the book. I looked around and found a pen set neatly on the top of the table. I picked it up and scribbled down quickly:_**'Just arrived at the farm. It's kind of a change for me. Well duh.. Anyway, about to sleep. I'm really tired from the LONG plane ride here. I'll meet everyone tomorrow. Um.. heh heh. Don't really know what to write. Write in you tomorrow! G'night! –Kari' **_

I set the diary and pen back on the table. I shot a stern look at Kiatsu and asked her, "Are you happy now?" She looked at me with a 'What the _heck _are you talking about?' look. I groaned and flopped backwards onto the bed. "Sooo tired…" And I finally fell asleep.

Kyana: That's it for now! BTW, I will not post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews! Bye-bye!


End file.
